


When Two Worlds Collide

by LovarTgai-StarTrekEffectWarsSpace (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Mirror Amanda Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/LovarTgai-StarTrekEffectWarsSpace
Summary: Mirror Amanda is the captain of the ISS Enterprise and her ship ends up going through a wormhole to a universe similar to her own but its run by the Federation and not a Terran Empire. She bumps into another Q like herself and he catches her attention quite fast.





	When Two Worlds Collide

The ISS Enterprise-D and its crew were having a rather slow day, Captain Amanda was growing bored. She was sitting in her chair on the bridge tapping her fingers lightly on the arm of the chair. A few hours grew on when the crew members caught her attention.

 

“Sir, there’s a wormhole nearby.”

 

How odd a random wormhole popping out of nowhere, Amanda thought to herself. She ended up ordering for them to go on red alert. She needed to think of a plan and quick, maybe altering their course will make sure they stay out of its way and not get stuck going through it. But it was too late, the ship was being already pulled in, without a clue of what awaits them on the other side. Once they were through on the other side, they were greeted with another ship that looked exactly like their own.

 

“Captain..what are we going to do?” One of the Ensigns spoke up at the helm.

 

“We try and stay low and if they hail us we leave a-” I stopped when I saw a random person standing on my bridge.

 

“Hello, Picard my old-” The man spoke up but stopped in mid-sentence, he looked rather shocked while standing there.

 

I watched as my crew pulled out their phasers, I quickly held my hand up to stop them from firing.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Well, you’re certainly not Picard.” He said with his eyebrow raised, he then smirked like he had an idea form inside that head. The next thing you know all the phasers that were out turned into water guns. “Who are you?” He asked.

 

“My name is Amanda, or you can call me Q either one works.” I then realized that this was no person it was a Q, who else would have been able to turn our phasers into water guns? “Do you mind changing our phasers back to normal?”

 

“Amanda? You’re a Q with a human name? Now how did that happen?” He totally ignored my one question and walked towards me before stopping a few feet away.

 

“It just happened, but that’s really none of you concern now is it? Now let me ask you something where exactly are we?” I crossed my arms and watched him closely.

 

“Wow, you have a lot of fire in you, don’t you? I think I could get used to you.” He ignored my question again and decided to take us away from my crew.

 

“What...hey, now I didn’t say take me off my ship!” I marched up to him as I glared at him for a second before catching the view that was around us. “This place is beautiful…” No, Amanda do not get distracted you need to focus!

 

“Beautiful isn’t it? I thought that as well when I first came here. It was an accident that I ended up here.” He turned and stared out at the land.

 

They were up on a semi-high cliff, where you could see the land for a few miles away.

 

“By accident? I wasn’t aware that Qs made accidents. Now, why did you bring me here? Besides marveling at the view.” I stood next to him, the view was amazing needless to say. “You never did answer my one question though.”

 

“When people on ships decide to use their transporter to get you off they do, which they failed to realize I was about to leave.” He glanced over at me “So, I could avoid your questions. And your crew was bothering me.”

 

“You are starting to annoy me, mister, not answering my questions could lead you into big trouble.” I tried to make myself sound tough and threatening not sure if that worked out or not. He is after all a Q, they don’t get scared. “So, I suggest you answer my questions in the future.”

 

“Nope. You're supposed to enjoy the view not ask questions.”

 

“You think distracting me is going to get you anywhere? Because it won’t, now you better start talking.” I grabbed onto him as I positioned us to face each other.

 

(Stay tuned for more on part two, coming soon)


End file.
